1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection device adaptable for use with vertical blade cutters comprising a moveable covering and protection plate adapted to slide in a guide placed in front of the blade. The plate is adapted to retract from in front of the cutting blade by means of a driving device when the handle serving to direct the cutter is held. The plate automatically repositions itself when the handle is released and/or when the electric current is interrupted.
2. Description of Prior Art
The dangers associated with vertical blade cutters are known. To overcome these disadvantages cutters are provided with a moveable guard placed in front of the blades. These moveable guards are manually moved, which requires that the operator constantly think of lowering the guard when disengaging the machine, such as, for example to remove cut pieces. The type of manipulation results in a substantial loss of time and as a result, most often, the operator leaves the guard raised without even stopping the motor. On the other hand, when the protection guard is lowered, the blade is exposed since because of the cutter design, it protects the front face of the blade but not the sides. During various manipulations unrelated to the cutting, a very substantial danger may, therefore exist.